The Pest: A life journey
by jedijunkie
Summary: This is a suicidal Pippin story, but I am not writing my life story. Nothing too graphic, but that may change. First ch a little slow.
1. Pest?

I thought that there wasn't enough suicidal Pippin stories out there. There are probably a ton and I haven't read hardly any of them, so forgive me if I am wrong. Also, I thought I would try a suicidal story because I was at one time suicidal, but I am not making my life story into a fan fic. This is set before the books, Pippin is younger, Merry is a little older than him. Frodo might make an appearance in this. If Frodo makes an appearance, Sam might to. I am making this up, so please no flames, actually, if you want to flame me, I don't mind, gives me something to laugh at.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin was strolling along in the woods when he caught a glimpse of a figure moving towards him. He began to think of all the people in the Shire that he didn't want it to be. He started to make a mental list, but soon lost his train of thought, when he heard a young boy yell at him.

            "Hey there scrawny! Awe, what's the matter baby Pippin? No one show up to baby you and walk you home?" The boy, who was a little older than Pippin, questioned.

            "Please, just leave me alone." Pippin pleaded. He had no desire to be beat up on the way home, just to be in worse trouble with his father. Pippin was running late and his father wanted him home promptly.

            "Now, you know I can't do that. It would be uncharacteristic." The Hobbit boasted.

            "Please Merry. I know I am your least favorite cousin, but can't you just treat me like family?" Pippin, once again pleaded, as he picked up his pace.

            "Get your pathetic little Hobbit butt home, I am not going to waste my time with you." Merry told him, as he turned and walked the opposite direction.

            Pippin was not sure why everyone in his family hated him. His cousins hated him, his father hated him, his aunt and uncle never wanted to be around him and worst of all Merry, the only Hobbit Pippin looked up to, hated him the most. He called him names and teased him about being small and skinny. He guessed that most of the people he knew hated him because he was always in the way or doing something wrong, but he could never figure out why Merry hated him so much. 

            Pippin walked for a little while longer, until he noticed who the figure in the distance was. As luck would have it, it was his father, probably out looking for him to scorn him. The closer he got to his father the more he could see his father's face. His face was twisted with anger, and Pippin wanted nothing more than to be away from everyone and everything. He couldn't take it anymore, all the harassment and yelling. Before he had time to think anything through, Pippin come up with an idea on how to rid everyone of himself, the pest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like it so far. I made Merry mean so I can develop his character better and how much he actually cares for his cousin. But will it be too late??? Find out in later chapters…

TBC


	2. Haunting Dreams

Well, it took me forever to update, but here is chapter 2. I just got this great idea for a little story twist. It will be coming along in chapters 3 or 4. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin made a sharp right turn and ran off into the woods. Paladin, Pippin's father, saw him do this and ran after him yelling.

            "Peregrin Took! You get back here this minute, or I'll tan your hide. You have to come home sometime. Peregrin!" He yelled, his voice cold and harsh.

            Merry, who was still nearby, heard what Paladin had been saying and became outraged. No one was allowed to speak to his cousin like that, except him. He couldn't believe how harsh Paladin had spoken to Pippin. Pip was only a child, eight years younger than himself. He was probably scared out of his mind, and there was no telling what he could do out in the woods by himself. He had to get to Pippin, at least before Paladin.

            Pippin was running as fast as he could. He could hear his father yelling at him. 'He sounds so angry.' Pippin thought. 'Why is he so angry with me. I tried to get home on time, but Merry was making fun of me again. Everyone is mean to me. They all hate me, even father. I can't take this anymore.' Pippin thought was true, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Not only did Merry care for him, he loved him also. 

            Merry began running after Pippin, in hopes of catching up with him. he knew a shortcut to the river, he only hoped that was were Pippin was headed. 

            "Hang on Pip, I'm coming for you." Merry said, mainly to himself. 

            Paladin, realizing that yelling was not going to get Pippin to stop, turned and headed for home. 'He'll have to come home sometime.' Paladin thought as he walked the path.

            Once Pippin reached the river, he stopped. Right before him was a steep cliff with jagged rocks sticking out of the dirt. Below the cliff, the river with it's deep water lay. He stood there staring at the rocks for a few minutes when he heard a voice calling his name. His first thought was it was his father coming to punish him for screwing up again, so he mad a rash decision. 

            "Pippin! Hey Pippin!" Merry yelled when he saw Pippin standing by the cliff. Merry had no idea what was running through the young Took's mind, he was just glad he got there before Paladin. The next thing Merry saw would haunt his dreams for a lifetime.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wee…Chapter 2 is done. I bet you can guess what poor Pip is gonna do, but please don't spoil it for me. 


	3. Haunted for years

Wow. Here is another chapter. I know it took me forever to update, but I have no excuse. I could say that is was busy with homework, but I never start my homework before 8 and most the time I don't even do my homework. So without further delay, here is the next chapter, which is a lot different from the rest. There is a twist in the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Pippin! No Pippin, don't do it!" Merry screamed at the top of his lungs, but in the end he knew it was useless. Pippin had thrown himself over the cliff and Merry was too late. He would never get to tell Pippin how much he really meant to him, nor would he get a chance to explain why he had been so mean to him all this time. He was the reason why Pippin had done this. It was his fault.

            "Pippin, I am so sorry for everything. It is all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to you all this time, you wouldn't have jumped. Now you are gone and you will never know." Merry sobbed, leaning down next to the cliff.

            "M..M..Merry?" A tiny voice said. "I..I..Is that you?" It studdered.

            "Pip! Oh thank the Valor you're alive!" Merry exclaimed.

            "But I don't want to be." Pippin said, his voice was but a whisper.

            Those words rang through Merry's head as he sat in the forest. Even though it had been years since Pippin had tried to kill himself and Merry was the only one who knew about it, that day still haunted him. Now, these many years later, Merry was beginning to think that Pippin's happiness was mainly a cover. But, no. Pippin was truly happy and energetic. There was no denying that. The quest was just too much for him.

            "Merry, what is wrong?" Frodo questioned, seeing that something was bothering Merry.

            "You wouldn't understand." Merry replied rather harsh.

            "Fine then, I will just leave you to brood over something that probably is nothing. So what if it ends up your death." Frodo snapped back.

            "Please don't say death. First Pippin and then Gandalf. I can't stand hearing anymore about death." Merry said, getting a little angry.

            "What do you mean Pippin? He is right here with us, sitting over by the tree." Frodo asked, a little confused.

            "It happened a long time ago. No one else knows. It was my fault." Merry replied gravely.

            "I don't have a clue what you are talking about, but since you don't want to talk about it, I will leave you alone. Just remember, I always have an ear set aside for you." Frodo said, standing up and walking over to Sam.

            Merry sat alone watching Pippin for a few minutes, then walked over to where Legolas was. Merry knew what was troubling Pippin, but he had no idea what to do about it.

            Pippin sat alone, his back against a tree. So much had happened in his life. He was always getting into trouble, and getting everyone else into trouble also. A lot of things were his fault. Merry's broken arm, Merry getting grounded all the time, Merry getting lost, were some things that were his fault. Mostly, Gandalf was his fault. If he hadn't of knocked the skeleton into the well, then the orcs and the Balrog wouldn't have come and Gandalf wouldn't have died. If he hadn't gone on the quest to begin with, the fellowship would have gotten along better. He was just a pest, getting in everyone's way and bothering them. If he would have succeeded in killing himself long ago, things would have been better for he and Merry, and everyone else for that matter. He was a pest and his life didn't matter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ta-da! I'm done with this chapter. I think it was pretty bad and maybe I shouldn't have made the last chapters flashbacks, but I had to try it. If no one likes it, I can redo this chapter. Give me feedback please!


End file.
